


The (un)Happy Ending

by willowbot2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, F/M, Future Miraculous Holders, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: What happens if the ending of Mirculous is bad?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The (un)Happy Ending

This story starts off with Adrien Agreste. Or should I say Chat Noir. After a long fight, Halkmoth finally gets Chat Noir miraculous. He is surprised that it’s his son. All over live television, his identity is revealed. Halkmoth slips up and calls Adrien his son. Gabriel is revealed to be the villain. Because of this, he is arrested. All of his money was taken away, due to it being illegal, and Adrien is left in the care of Chloe’s father. 

Because Gabriel is Halkmoth, Chloe’s mother doesn't feel safe in the city, she moves back to New York, with Chloe. Adrien is now all alone. He has Nino, and Marinette will talk to him once in a while. But he is alone. Kagami’s mother takes Kagami back to Japan. They have no reason to be in France anymore. Adrien doesn’t have Plagg anymore, and for some reason, Ladybug refuses to speak to him. He thinks it’s to keep him safe. 

High school ends and Adrien doesn’t really have a career in mind. No one will hire him anyway due to the mishap with his father. Marinette moves to California with Luka. They claim it will higher his chances of becoming something famous. Ladybug no longer swings around in Paris. Nino and Alya got into a huge fight and are no longer on talking terms. Nino wants to move to America, so Adrien goes with him. 

They end up in the same apartment building as Marinette and Luka. They have dinner parties and go swimming together during the summer. Adrien applies for a collage. He gets in, but doesn’t know what to be. Since he doesn’t sign up for anything, he is assigned to study for a teaching degree. He enjoys it. Marinette quits fashion design, since it’s unstable, and becomes a hair stylist. Luka still writes songs, but they aren't making enough money. Nino gets a DJ job in Denver. Adrien stays with Marinette and Luka. He gets a small job and helps them out whenever he can. 

Luka preproses to Marinette. Adrien feels lonely, until he meets a nice woman. Her name is Amber. They date for a while. She busses tables at a pizza place. They move in together. They seem pretty happy. Marinette and Luka are happy for them. But one night they get into a fight. Amber was cheating on Adrien. She moves out. Adrien moves back in with Marinette and Luka. 

He’s almost done with collage. When he finishes, Luka and Marinette throw a party. The party gets interrupted with a phone call. It’s Amber. She had a baby. She claims it looks like Adrien. She names it Ava. Adrien sends her money to care for the child. 

Adrien finds a job as a high school teacher. His first year is terrible. The kids are mean and he starts wanting to quit. But he stays so he can still give Amber money. Marinette and Luka have a wedding. Adrien cries. He feels so lonely. He claims it’s just that he’s happy for them. They move into a house a few blocks away from the apartments. Adrien stays in the apartment. He doesn’t want to intrude. 

After a few months, Marinette finds out she’s pregnant. Luka is so happy. Adrien wishes he could meet Ava. He wishes he could be a good dad. 

Two years pass. Marinette and Luka let Adrien babysit their child while they work. It’s a boy. His name is Issac. Adrein loves babysitting. He takes him to the park. He gets weird looks from everyone. Marinette gets pregnant again. It’s a girl. They name her Emma. He always loved the name Emma. 

It’s been a while since he saw Amber. He’s forgotten almost everything about her. He wishes he could see his daughter. He gets a message from Amber a few years later. It’s Ava’s tenth birthday. She asks if Adrien can get her anything. He’s told that she loves dolls. He gets her a ladybug doll. He never receives a message if she likes it. He assumes she doesn’t. 

Adrien has been getting a lot unhealthier. He’s been eating more. He hasn’t cut his hair in a while. It’s grown down to the bottom of his ears. It looks like a mop. He doesn’t ask for a haircut. He hasn’t talked to Marinette in forever. 

A few more years pass. He gets another message from Amber. She can’t take care of Ava anymore. Ava has to live with him. He gets excited. He cleans up his extra bedroom. He talks to Marinette and she gives him a haircut. He starts eating healthier. When his daughter gets there, she’s beautiful. She had blue diamond eyes and she had his mother’s hair. She’s a teenager. She had a boyfriend. His name is Issac. He almost forgets who that is. 

They invite Issac over for dinner. He reminds him so much of Marinette. He wears earrings like Luka. Except the earrings look familiar. He shrugs it off as nothing. Issac gives Ava a ring for her 16th birthday. He swears he’s seen that ring before. Ava starts craving cheese. Adrien gives her cheese, not wanting her to be upset. There have been sightings of new superheroes. They’re names are Kitty Noir and Lady Boy. Adrien wishes them the best of luck.


End file.
